vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Phasma
|-|First Order= |-|Parnassos= Summary Phasma is a human female born on the planet Parnassos, a once lush planet whose surface was turned into a wasteland after an industrial disaster. Growing up in a brutal tribal world where survival of the fittest meant everything, Phasma was forged into a cold and calculating warrior. She even went as far as to orchestrate the slaughter of her own clan, which she considered too weak, and joined a powerful tribe known as the Scyre clan. Her life changed forever when she encountered Brendol Hux, a First Order General who was on scouting missions throughout the Outer Rim and Unknown Regions, looking for warriors with great potential to join his ranks. Seizing the opportunity to leave Parnassos, Phasma aided Hux, who had crash landed on the planet, and made it off-world. Phasma would eventually join the First Order Army and rise to the rank of Captain. She actually wielded much more power than someone of her rank normally would and was part of a triumvirate of high ranking individuals within the First Order, the other two being Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux, who answered only to Supreme Leader Snoke. Although Phasma has carried out mission after mission for the First Order and she trains the best Stormtroopers, she seems to have dedication only to herself and is willing to do anything to survive. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. 9-A with her blaster Name: Phasma Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: 34 Classification: First Order Stormtrooper Corps Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and agility, masterful hand to hand combatant, Weapon Mastery (Masterful with all sorts of weapons including swords, daggers, spears, staffs, blasters, etc), capable pilot/driver with all sorts of vehicles, capable strategist and tactician, highly capable combat instructor and martial arts teacher Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Fought and killed a Tsw’ell, a building sized aquatic animal from the planet Luprora, whose skin is impervious to heavy blaster pistol shots, in its own habitat where it had the advantage. Fought against and defeated Captain Cardinal, and should be equal to him in physical prowess). Small Building level with her blaster (Her custom SE-44C, being a military issue heavy blaster pistol, should be this powerful, while her custom F-11D blaster rifle should be at least this powerful) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely higher (Has showcased superhuman reflexes and agility, including reacting to a blaster bolt and a standing leap covering 10 to 12 metres) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Should be about as strong as Torben, who could heft a speeder bike above his shoulders) Striking Strength: Small Building Class naturally, higher with Crushgaunts Durability: Small Building level herself (Should be no less durable than Finn. Capable of taking hits from Captain Cardinal), likely higher with her armour (Stated that Wookies such as Chewbacca would be unable to destroy it. In addition to plating which can cause heavy blaster pistol shots to outright bounce off, her armour also includes an undersuit of plastoid composite which can absorb the energy of at most one blaster bolt from a blaster rifle and allow the user to survive) Stamina: At least Peak Human. Capable of walking dozens of kilometres in a day without tiring, can fight for extended periods of time despite having just been in a battle, is overall superbly fit by human standards. Range: Extended melee range with her baton, 50 to 100 metres with her blaster pistol, 800+ metres with her blaster rifle. Standard Equipment: Her custom chromium-plated First Order Stormtrooper armour, custom armorweave cape, Crushgaunts which augment her striking power, her customized chromium polish F-11D blaster rifle, her customized chromium polish SE-44C blaster pistol, chromium plated command staff which can also collapse into a baton. Intelligence: Very high. Phasma is a very talented and ruthlessly cunning individual. Is a very fast learner and is capable of quickly mastering any new weapon she can get her hands on, any new technology she has never seen before, even new languages. Within just one year, she had managed to master Galactic Basic and High Galactic, mastered how to use computers and datapads, become a skilled TIE pilot, and become one of the most well learned soldiers in the entire First Order. She is a highly capable combat instructor and martial arts teacher; her training regimens churning out the best soldiers in the entire First Order. Her memory is also quite impressive as she recalls even minute details of anything, even after as much as 15 years, and has memorized the serial numbers of every one of her subordinates. She is also a highly capable schemer and manipulator as witnessed by her orchestrating the slaughter of her entire clan and her joining the ranks of a more powerful one as well as the framing of Sol Rivas for the destruction of Starkiller Base. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Movie Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Staff Users Category:Warriors Category:Teachers Category:Soldiers Category:Captains Category:Sociopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9